To Love, To Live, To Kill in the name of Peace
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Kurasame decides to leave, sending Class Zero into Chaos. Love and work are hard to separate from each other. This is a reply TO ALL the fanfictions in this section. Thank you so much for being awesome authors and please spread the love for Type-0


**-To Love, To Live, To Kill all in the name of Peace-**

**This are all the responses to the BLAST of fanfiction we've been having lately! **

**I would like to thank and dedicate this lovely fanfiction to these authors for their contributing to the Type-0 Fanfiction Section:**

_**Reizna  
><strong>__**Oblivion**** Star Seeker**_

_**dikemon  
><strong>__**AliasMidnight**_

_**Greykeys  
><strong>__**Roxius**_

_**Saranghayo**_

**_Mysterious_**_** Friend  
><strong>__**Fernflower**_

_**_**MizRae  
><strong>_**__**rwarzors093**_

_**Lady Of Insainity  
><strong>__**LadyJamie178**_

**You guys ROCK! Stay tuned for more humor, adventure, and just plain craziness from Class Zero!**

* * *

><p>He swore to himself that he wouldn't do this.<p>

He _swore _he would leave all the killings behind him.

He would break his unbreakable vow once again.

He had ENOUGH of this damned class.

He couldn't take it anymore.

**"THAT'S IT! I'M THROUGH! I'VE HAD IT TO HERE WITH ALL THIS SHIT! I AM DONE THIS WITH CLASS ZERO!"**

Everyone stopped their movements as Class Zero, the Elite of the Elite, turned to their Instructor with wide eyes. The man stood there in front of his desk, shaking in anger or frustration, he wish he could say.

No one spoke as Kurasame-Sensei walked out of his classroom in quick steps, with his Tonberry following him confidently beside him. Touching the brass doorknob, Kurasame didn't hesitate as he opened the door and slammed it hard behind him.

He heard the sound echo within the stone walls of his room and waited for the voices to appear. He didn't to wait long.

"K-Kurasame-Sensei?" Cinque's overly dramatic voice rang out first, her tone full of desperation and shock.

"N-No, it can't be ..." Ace's voice lost his boyish charm as reality crashed before him.

"He can't leave me with a bunch of morons to myself." Queen whispered in horror as her violet eyes widened in realization.

"KURASAME'S GONE? NOOO!" Jack's voice screamed out in horror.

"THANK SUZAKU! MY WISH CAME TRUE!" Nine's shouts of joy were overlapped with cries and sobs from half of the class.

"S-S-S-Sensei! W-W-W-why did you h-h-h-have t-t-t-to leave!" This came from the normally stoic King, who's cries came with the sounds of crashing desks within seconds. Class Zero didn't stop his depressed rampage as they usually would have done in the presence of their Instructor.

"He can't leave! That heartless bastard!" Sice cursed several times, causing many of the males to curse along side her.

"Maybe this is all a trick, he couldn't leave us by ourselves...could he?" Rem's voice questioned her Instructor's decision, but there was doubt lingering.

"Damn him! Damn him to hell! How could he leave us that mindless son-of-a-bitch!" Machina cursed, using his hands to punch the first thing he came into contact with: the wall.

"Does that mean we're done with class today?" a quiet voice asked in the background, causing several Zero students to go curse Luna for her lack of caring for their beloved Instructor which also came with bursts of magic spells to put the newcomer in her place.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH! NOW STOP IT**!" Seven's demanding shouts quieted the class for a several seconds until King's desk rage stopped the short peace with a sickly _CRACK! _as he lifted one of the desks and flew it against the wall, making a huge gaping hole.

"Look what you made King do, Seven!" Eight's voice shouted at the sliver-haired teen who scowled at him.

"Look what _I did_? What the hell did you smoke before you got here, Eight? Everyone's going batshit crazy ever since Kurasame left! So don't you tell what I should or should not do, got that Monk?" Seven hissed, grabbing her whip off of its harness.

"You shouldn't have said that, Seven. Calling me a Monk is a big, fat **No-No**." Eight grinned devilishly, holding up his fists in an offensive stance.

Her violet eyes gleamed at his quick remark,"Ah, so you're still hung up on that girl you use to date who said you would look _much better_ bald than a fire-breathing red-head you are now?"

Eight ran quicker than her eyes could register his movements. A sharp pain from her stomach told her body to back away, but her hands reacted before her brain could register the outcome.

Flicking her wrists, her black whip snapped open and grabbed Eight's legs before he could dodge her. Eight grimaced as he braced his body for impact, feeling his body lift up several feet in the air, slamming against the stone walls with such force, he lost his breath and saw white and red stars in the process.

Sliding down, Eight reached the floor with a _thump!_ The red-haired teen coughed up and spit out blood, grinning at Seven's attack.

"Is that all you got, Sev? I know you could do more than that. Come on, whip me _harder_."

Seven coldly smiled,"If you don't mind the lashes and burns afterwards, Monk."

At the sidelines, Deuce couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face.

"N-No! S-Stop it! Everyone! STOP FIGHTING!" She screamed, but it was in vain. No one heard her cries of peace as the crazed Class Zero continued their raging rampage of anger against their beloved Mentor and father-figure, Kurasame-Sensei.

Screams, cries of horror and sadness, and curses filled the shell-shocked Class Zero like rotten children throwing temper tantrums after not getting what they wanted.

Luna slumped in her seat, annoyed at the chaos before her. Yawning, she tried to get back to sleep, but couldn't. She frowned slightly, she held her face in the palms of her hands.

She observed Zero's inner turmoil rise to an all time high when the magic spells and blood curling screams coming from most of her classmates began to literally break the classroom apart.

"Kurasame, you better come back home soon." Luna said softly, letting her gaze sweep over away from her war-torn class and to the blue sky outside.

XxXxXxX

Kurasame sighed and shook his head, finally letting go of his bottled up anger. Looking up at its Master, Tonberry covered its invisible mouth and giggled.

_This was just a taste of their own medication_, Tonberry thought evilly. _How dare they disrespect Kurasame-sama like that! They have broken his rules for the last time! This time, I have my Master all to myself. Me and ONLY ME!_

Happily, Tonberry watched his Master in admiration for his actions. He had the courage to leave that awful place and finally have a life full of peace and tranquilly away from the horrors of war. After all, his Master wasn't called the Icy Blade of Death for nothing.

Kurasame paused in his tracks and thought what he should do after this.

He had 'unofficially' given up on Class Zero and knew that it would be in a matter of days before the Headmaster knew anything about his 'retirement'. Glancing at his Tonberry who was had a crazed glint in its red eyes, the old war vet knew what he had to do.

"Tonberry, what would you say to going out of Peristerium Suzaku for a while?" Kurasame asked, smiling behind his black mask.

Nodding furiously, Tonberry brandished its weapon in a victory pose causing Kurasame to chuckle at his beloved companion's response.

"All right then. I think Izana has a Chocobo that could take us near the sea before we get transported to the Mainland. Shall you call him?"

Saluting vainly, Tonberry vanished leaving behind a shadow of itself in the dust. Kurasame looked at the door behind him and sighed to himself.

"What's the worst that could happen without me here?" Kurasame snorted and then let himself snicker at the wild outcome his class could get into.

"They'll cause a school-wide class rebellion, I suppose. Unless they'll kill the Headmaster first."

Tonberry quickly reappeared before its master and saluted to him, giving Kurasame the A-OK for the Chocobo rides and held up two tickets for the boat ride to the mainland. Kurasame smiled and rewarded his companion with what it loved the most: A pat on the head.

"Always reliable aren't you old friend?"

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, then the next chapter will be up soon!<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
